1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to assembly devices and, particularly, to an assembly device with temperature regulation.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices such as mobile phones and notebooks are widely used.
A portable electronic device is typically assembled by placing its component parts on an assembly device, where they are assembled in a predetermined order. However, the assembly device may generate substantial heat during usage and the heat may be transferred to the portable electronic device on the assembly device, thereby influencing performance of the assembled portable electronic device and shortening the lifespan of the assembly device. Generally, heat dissipating devices are used to solve the above-mentioned problems.
However, heat dissipating devices not only consume lots of power, but also takes up manufacturing space.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.